


Exhale Like Vivid Breath

by summerstorm



Category: Castle
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Porn Battle, Semi-Public Sex, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just hot from the basement," Alexis lies, and this time Kate raises her eyebrows at her. </p>
<p>"It's nice of you to give me an out," Kate says, smiling a little. Alexis is really, really glad she's completely comfortable with her sexuality, despite not really having that much experience, because otherwise she wouldn't just be a little embarrassed. She'd want to die. Kate isn't even bothering to look away or pretend Alexis hasn't worked herself into a weird sexual haze over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale Like Vivid Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle XIII, based on the prompts 'desk,' 'encouragement' and 'internship.'

When she's done with the stacks of paperwork Kate—Detective Beckett, she's supposed to call her Detective Beckett while she's interning at the precinct, she always forgets—gave her to sort through in the basement, Alexis makes her way upstairs. The floor where her dad and Kate work is pretty quiet, deserted in fact after Detective Esposito spots her, waves at her and makes his way out. It's just Kate here now, filing some report on a case Alexis heard very little about from her dad.

Technically, Alexis is here to help out Kate, so it's Kate's schedule hers is built around, and Kate is usually the last person on her floor to leave the precinct for the night. It means Alexis gets to do a lot of things with her day before checking in, so she's not complaining. Plus, Kate pretty much made up this internship for Alexis, and Alexis is grateful for that. She was starting to feel antsy and useless waiting for answers to college applications and for the new school year to come around so she could actually go somewhere.

As she walks along rows of desks, Alexis notices there's a chilly draft coming in from a window that's just cracked open, which must be why Kate has a jacket on. Or maybe she was ready to leave and had to go back to do something. But it was definitely warmer and nicer in the basement, weird as that sounds.

She lingers near Kate's desk while Kate finishes typing something, then half sits on a corner of it, just by Kate's chair. She's wearing high socks, but her knees are bare, and she crosses her ankles to keep them warm. She feels a little shy all of a sudden; her socks are kind of schoolgirly and her skirt is kind of too short and the coolness of the room is awakening her skin in a way Alexis would prefer it not to be awakened. Not this close to Kate, not when she's been trying really hard for several years now to stop feeling breathless every time she looks at Kate. Her dad's partner. Her dad's whatever Kate is to her dad, Alexis tries not to think too hard about it. There's something kind of gross about the idea that she may share her dad's taste in women. That's just—not a good thought. Besides, okay, Alexis hates thinking in superlatives but she's pretty sure Kate is so attractive she transcends little ridiculous constantly-changing things like whether she's someone's type or not.

Kate leans back in her chair, her arm stretching a little so she can hit a couple of keys on the keyboard, and Alexis adjusts the hem of her skirt, pulls it as low as it will go. Her knuckles run along her thighs and she realizes just how sensitive her skin is right now.

She's not even embarrassed about this, it's not that. She doesn't think Kate would notice and, well, even if she does, Alexis doesn't think she'd say anything about it, or make Alexis feel awkward. But it's frustrating, because Kate is off limits by definition but she's also right here, looking at her now with a curious look and saying, "Are you done downstairs?"

Alexis uncrosses her ankles and nods, grabbing onto the edge of Kate's desk. Her eyes feel a little unfocused. Kate looks—amazing, which isn't news, because she always looks amazing, but between the open jacket and the white buttondown and the tight jeans, Alexis's brain feels like it may short-circuit. Which is also frustrating, because she didn't have this reaction when she saw Kate two hours ago. Alexis is pretty sure the only time she talked to Kate and her weird admiration crush—not weird, not weird at all, actually—didn't get in the way was that one time her dad was held hostage in a bank. Those were extreme circumstances. There was panic and anxiety and anger masking everything. There's none of that right now and Alexis really needs to learn how to snap out of these hazes because right now she doesn't think she can even move, _and_ she's staring. It's probably really creepy. She almost wants to apologize.

"Are you okay?" Kate asks, her eyebrows furrowing. 

Alexis blinks and takes a deep breath, nodding. "Yeah. I'm good. Just hot from the basement."

"Are you sure you didn't come down with anything?"

"I'm sure," Alexis says, and snorts. Kate looks worried. Alexis's hormones have never betrayed her like this before. She opens her legs a little, and it's totally not meant to be suggestive, it's just meant to cool her down; she feels her cheeks flush when Kate's gaze drops down, just for the one moment. Alexis takes another breath and shakes her head a little, saying, "I'm just really— All of a sudden, I'm really—" What? Horny, obviously, but how do you even tell someone that? Someone you're not dating? It wouldn't accomplish anything aside from reassuring Kate that Alexis is not sick and also making Kate really, really uncomfortable.

Kate's eyes are a little wider than normal now, though, and Alexis realizes her legs are still shifting, her thighs rubbing together, her chest—her chest is visibly heaving and her mouth is going dry. Because it's half open.

Alexis forces it shut.

"Oh," Kate says, not judgmentally, exactly, but definitely surprised and not looking at Alexis is the most encouraging of ways. "Oh."

"I'm just hot from the basement," Alexis lies, and this time Kate raises her eyebrows at her. 

"It's nice of you to give me an out," Kate says, smiling a little. Alexis is really, really glad she's completely comfortable with her sexuality, despite not really having that much experience, because otherwise she wouldn't just be a little embarrassed. She'd want to die. Kate isn't even bothering to look away or pretend Alexis hasn't worked herself into a weird sexual haze over her.

"I don't know why—" Alexis says, because honesty, honesty is better than guessing, always. "I should be able to control my body, I know what causes these things so I should be able to stop them but it's like—"

Kate gives her a lopsided smile. "Like your hormones have more power over you than you do over them? Yeah, I remember that." She tilts her head. "I'm not sure I've grown out of that."

"Thanks," Alexis mumbles, looking down.

"No, seriously," Kate says, "if you want to go back downstairs and get yourself off, I—have to drive you home, but I can wait here. I won't tell anyone."

Alexis looks up, surprised, and flounders for an answer. Those are really bizarre words to hear coming out of Kate's mouth, but Alexis appreciates how Kate is trying not to make a big deal out of the fact that Alexis is sitting on Kate's desk and soaking through her underwear. Alexis appreciates it; she's just not sure her legs will take her there. Or that she won't freeze up when she thinks back on what just happened. She bites her lip, and says, "There's no one here either?" She doesn't mean to phrase it as a question, but it's hard to be confident in this situation. Not to mention she doesn't _really_ want to push Kate. This must be even weirder for her. At least Alexis has had a very long time to get acquainted with how much she'd like Kate to fuck her brains out.

"I'm here," Kate points out, which—well, obviously. But Kate's tone isn't confused or sharp or accusatory. There's something soft and hesitant about the way she says that.

"That's the whole, uh," Alexis says, wincing a little at herself, "problem."

Kate's eyes narrow like it just dawned on her that she's the reason Alexis is like this, but like it was the kind of realization that's so obvious Kate can't be shocked about it. Alexis feels almost guilty for it, almost. Kate shifts further back in her chair, her forearms lined up cleanly on the armrests.

"If it helps any, I wasn't planning this," Alexis says, "but I'm legal. In this state, at least. And fully, fully consenting."

Kate laughs, a surprised sound, and says, "Are you trying to seduce me?" She's sitting up again, leaning forward a little, and Alexis licks her lips, sets a hand firmly on her own thigh, over her skirt.

"Not really," Alexis says honestly, "but I think consent is important even if you just—watch." She observes Kate's face at that, trying to gauge whether Kate would be okay with it, but Kate's face is unreadable. "Wait, is it working? If I _were_ trying to seduce you."

Kate gives her an apologetic look and says, "Kinda."

"Oh. Oh, that's great," Alexis says, which makes Kate breathe out another laugh, and tugs the hem of her skirt higher, slowly.

"Alexis," Kate says, in the tone of someone who wants to back out, and Alexis's hand stills. "I work with—"

"Oh, god, please don't mention that right now," Alexis says in one breath, and Kate winces in sympathy and nods at her.

"I just think," Kate says, but she doesn't finish the sentence.

Alexis strokes her thigh with her fingertips, an easy, harmless, stoppable motion, and says, "Please? You have to help me out now. _Please_. It doesn't have to be a big thing. We don't even have to talk about it. I just don't think I can move right now."

Kate's hands are on the edge of her desk now, right by where Alexis is sitting, and Alexis shifts a little so her whole body is facing Kate. "Fully consenting, huh?" Kate says, smiling a little, amusement that makes Alexis blush.

"Yeah," Alexis breathes, and her legs fall open, Kate's hands catching the sides of her knees. Kate's thumbs brush the top of Alexis's socks, but she doesn't pull them down or take them off, just slides her hands around Alexis's thighs, along them, her wrists edging Alexis's skirt up.

Kate looks up to check in with Alexis before moving further, and Alexis nods at her and mouths another _please_ , not begging this time but encouraging.

The first touch of Kate's fingers over the fabric of Alexis's underwear makes Alexis feel short of air, and she shapes her mouth into a small o to control her breathing. She sets a hand beside her on the desk and keeps the other on her stomach, edging her shirt up with her little finger. Kate's eyes flicker over that, and over her body, not distracted but thorough, all her attention on Alexis. Alexis never actually imagined being on the receiving end of that and it's—it's an intense feeling, being touched and watched this carefully.

"At least I know you weren't exaggerating," Kate says, her voice casual, this offhand comment that makes Alexis roll her hips forward, just a little bit. Her thumb dips where Alexis is wettest, and Alexis looks down and watches her cotton blue underwear take the shape of her cunt, already soaked through where Kate is touching her. "Lift up," Kate says as her hands reach under Alexis's bunched-up skirt to get at the waistband of her underwear. Alexis moves her hips obediently and swallows a whimper when Kate drags it down her legs and off her feet and leaves it by the keyboard. Alexis eyes it nervously and Kate says, "Don't worry, I won't leave that there," smiling a little smile at her, like Alexis is being ridiculous for worrying.

Maybe it is a little ridiculous. But Kate is not the one who's exposed on a desk and basically—basically in public. _Anyone_ could walk in, Alexis realizes, swallowing, and then decides she's not going to worry about it if Kate won't. And then she forgets about that because Kate is touching her again, skin on skin this time, spreading slickness, just a fingertip dipping inside of her, and Alexis is busy trying not to hyperventilate.

"You're so responsive," Kate says, licking her lips, and touches her thumb to Alexis's clit. Alexis's hips jerk and she can't help a moan, she just can't. She holds onto her own shirt and, once she's relaxed enough to open her fist, palms along her stomach until she's squeezing her breast, over her shirt at first and then sneaking a hand inside her bra. It's the first time all day she's been happy to be wearing a low-cut top.

Kate starts to slide her finger inside her and Alexis lifts her hips to give her room. Her thumb isn't moving much, but that's good, that means Alexis can cool down a little. "I can take more," she tells Kate, and Kate nods briefly, not bothering to look up this time. Her finger pushes in and out slowly, and Alexis starts rocking against it, letting her body relax into the easy warmth that flows through it. 

The second finger is a stretch, but she's so wet it's barely uncomfortable, even at first. It's not her first time, and she meant what she said, but she hasn't had this done to her many times, and she doesn't finger herself that often, either. She doesn't usually set out enough time to experiment, and as it is it just doesn't do that much for her when it's her own fingers. It's completely different when it's someone else touching her. 

And Kate is just careful about it, but not so careful that it's frustrating. She's taking Alexis at her word, which not everyone does, even in situations far less sensitive this one. Kate starts to pump her fingers while her thumb flicks at Alexis's clit, and Alexis makes a choked-off noise and sets both hands on the desk now, giving herself leverage.

She whines when Kate's fingers stop moving, looking down with her eyes fully open, suddenly scared Kate might have changed her mind and _leave_. The chair makes a screeching noise as Kate draws back, but it's only a few inches before she stops, her fingers wet on the inside of Alexis's thigh, her eyes on Alexis's face.

Alexis frowns at her, biting her lip, and Kate gives her a tiny half smile and ducks her head between Alexis's legs, fingers sliding back in as she licks at her, hot and insistent, determined to make Alexis lose it.

Alexis's eyes go wider, and she thrashes back, trying to grab at something, anything. One of her hands ends up wrapped around a phone cord, and the other makes a fist around thin air. She tries to hold back, tries to come up with a way to ask Kate to slow down, too, but she doesn't _want_ Kate to slow down, she just— 

She mutters a few curses through her teeth and arches her back and lets go, her eyes closing down and her mouth opening wide as she rides the waves of pleasure, Kate's fingers and mouth still on her, wringing every last bit of her orgasm out of her until Alexis feels completely boneless. Colder, too, now her body's stopped feeling like a furnace.

Opening her eyes slowly, she sees Kate wipe her mouth on her hand and lick her fingers, which makes Alexis's cunt pulse tiredly with aftershocks. Alexis swallows, hard, and reaches for her underwear, too distracted to drag it on just yet.

Kate leans back comfortably in her chair and meets Alexis's eyes. "I hope you're good now." Alexis nods shakily, and tries not to squirm when Kate leans over and straightens out her socks.

"Thanks," Alexis says, though she's not entirely sure what she's thanking Kate for. Everything, probably. Everything works.

Kate rises to her feet and pats Alexis's thigh for a moment, saying, "Get dressed, we need to go." She gives Alexis a last reassuring squeeze before heading to the restroom.

Alexis watches her go, and then takes a deep breath and forces her fingers to stop clutching her underwear.


End file.
